Mariage ne rime pas avec cauchemar
by EgoCecile
Summary: Minerva se marie. Elle est toute heureuse. Mais il semblerait que tout ne soit pas si blanc le jour de son mariage.
1. Un mariage blanc et noir

_Coucou tout le monde ! Je sais, je n'ai pas remis à jour les autres fanfics, mais mon ancien ordi a rendu l'âme, et je dois attendre pour récupérer les documents dont la suite mais je viens avec un nouveau OS, dont l'idée a germé suite à une conversation avec des amis.  
Je vous laisse lire pour que vous me donniez votre avis.  
La suite arrive plus tard._

* * *

Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Minerva s'admirait dans le miroir de sa chambre décorée aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir dire cela un jour mais elle était magnifique. En même temps, comment elle pouvait ne pas l'être dans sa longue robe blanche qui suivait les courbes de son corps jusqu'à ses hanches pour ensuite partir évasement ? Sa robe était, certes, simple, mais elle était aussi d'une élégance avec sa dentelle sur le col et les manches et sa poitrine brodée en fils d'or, représentant des motifs fleuris. Ses pieds étaient masqués par sa tenue mais si elle levait la jambe, on pouvait deviner de jolis escarpins de la même couleur que le reste de ses habits. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon moins stricte qu'à l'accoutumée et étaient agrémentés de petites perles dorées. Autour du cou, elle n'avait qu'une simple chaîne avec un pendentif qui représentait un charbon en fleur, un des emblèmes de l'Écosse. Elle portait de fines boucles d'oreilles, de simples fleurs qui brillaient au niveau de ses oreilles. Elle était magnifique, c'était le seul mot qui pouvait la définir. Elle sourit, rendant son reflet encore plus joli et lui enlevant quelques années avec un visage moins sévère et moins fermé. Ce jour allait rester graver dans sa mémoire comme le plus beau, et encore le mot n'était pas assez fort à son goût, de sa vie.

A côté d'elle, Pomona, dans une jolie robe couleur coquelicot, comme elle ne cessait de le répéter à tout vent, s'affairait autour de son amie. Il fallait que tout soit parfait. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas les mains salies par du terreau ou d'autres choses visibles dans le domaine de la Botanique et elle avait l'effort de coiffer ses cheveux d'habitude si revêches. Son amie semblait un peu nerveuse et il fallait éviter la moindre contrariété.

« Pomona, tu es certaine que tout est prêt ?

\- Mais oui, Minerva, je t'assure. Je suis moi-même aller m'enquérir auprès d'Albus. »

Pomona et Minerva étaient de très bonnes amies depuis leur scolarité à Poudlard mais la professeure de Botanique devait avouer que si la vieille sorcière lui posait encore une seule fois cette même question, elle perdrait patiente et la laissera plantée là.

Finalement, une personne toqua à la porte, et Pomona ne put s'empêcher de respirer de soulagement. Elle n'était plus seule avec Minerva, qui commençait vraiment à lui taper sur le système. Quand Albus rentra, après y avoir été invité, elle fut encore plus soulagée, il pourrait sûrement canaliser son amie. Il s'était lui aussi fait beau pour la cérémonie à venir, enfin beau, à sa manière. Il portait une longue robe jaune canari, avec des petits motifs représentant des oiseaux sur les manches.

« Ah Minerva, vous êtes splendide ! fit remarquer Albus, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. »

La concernée lui rendit son sourire à ce compliment qui lui réchauffait le cœur.

« Vous êtes prête ? Tous les invités n'attendent que vous. »

A ces mots, Minerva se dirigea vers la porte, précédée de Pomona qui, jouant le rôle de demoiselle d'honneur, portait un seau rempli de fleurs qu'elle avait elle-même plantées afin de les jeter dans l'allée centrale devant le passage de la mariée. Albus ferma la porte derrière elles. Cette magnifique procession dura jusqu'à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Devant la porte, Albus prit le bras de son adjointe et la mena jusqu'à l'autel où l'attendait son futur époux. Les invités se levèrent à son entrée et furent émus devant un si beau cortège.

Finalement, devant l'autel, Albus se plaça derrière afin de présenter le mariage. Minerva, elle, attendait impatiente, tandis que Pomona s'assit à une place qui lui était destinée.

« … Voulez vous prendre comme épouse Minerva McGonagall ? »

Minerva s'étonna de ne pas pouvoir entendre le nom de celui qui allait devenir son futur époux. Elle fut aussi étonnée de ne pas pouvoir voir sa tête. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'autres questions car Albus se tourna vers elle.

« Minerva McGonagall, souhaitez-vous prendre comme époux Lucius Malefoy ?

\- Pouvez-vous répéter s'il vous plait ? demanda-t-elle, espérant avoir mal entendu.

\- Minerva McGonagall, souhaitez-vous prendre époux Lucius Malefoy ? »


	2. Un réveil brutal

_Voici la suite et aussi la fin de ce petit OS, qui est plus humoristique qu'autre chose ^^ J'espère que la fin vous plaira ^^_

* * *

Je ne m'appelle toujours pas J.K. Rowling et je n'ai pas son talent

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Minerva se mit à hurler devant le nom de son époux. Mais au lieu de se retrouver dans la Grande Salle en belle robe de mariée, elle se trouvait en chemise de nuit aux motifs écossais dans son lit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, ou plutôt qu'un cauchemar.

Elle ne réussit cependant pas à se rendormir, son mauvais rêve la travaillait trop. Quelques heures plus tard, elle s'assit à sa place dans la Grande Salle et elle ne parvint pas à réprimer le frisson qui lui secoua l'échine en repensant que cette salle avait été transformé en salle de mariage dans son rêve. Du coin de l'œil, Albus s'aperçut de son geste et s'inquiéta pour son amie.

« Minerva ? Vous sentez vous bien ? Il ne faudrait pas que vous attrapiez froid. Je vais demander à Pompom de venir vous donner des potions, s'il le faut, fait-il d'un ton inquiet, mais les yeux rieurs, car il savait que son adjointe était trop fière pour aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie.

\- Tout va bien, Albus, vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiéter, répondit d'une voix sèche Minerva en essayant de camoufler un bâillement.

\- Minerva, ne me mentez pas, je vois bien à votre mine que vous avez mal dormi, fit remarquer le vieux sorcier en observant ses cernes, et sa mine fatiguée.

\- Je suis désolée d'interrompre cette conversation, mais je dois préparer le prochain cours. A tout à l'heure, Monsieur le Directeur. »

Et sur ces mots, Minerva se leva et quitta d'un pas raide la Grande Salle. Elle n'utilisait que très peu l'utilisation du titre de son ami, sauf quand elle avait quelque chose à lui cacher, quelque chose qu'il voulait et allait absolument trouver.

A l'heure du repas de midi, il essaya encore d'interroger la professeure de Métamorphose mais elle sortit encore l'excuse d'un cours à préparer pour s'éclipser de la salle et s'éloigner du directeur et de ses questions gênantes.

Après son dernier cours de la journée, Minerva s'enferma dans sa chambre afin de travailler sans être dérangée, mais elle se sentait fatiguée et le lit avait un attrait que le travail n'avait pas, et elle décida de se reposer dans son lit. Elle finit par s'endormir en n'ayant aucune notion du temps. Albus, soucieux de ne pas voir la vieille sorcière au dîner, s'inquiéta pour sa santé et décida d'aller la voir dans son bureau. Le trouvant vide, il tenta sa chance avec ses appartements privés. Il avait beau toqué, aucune réponse ne venait, et encore plus inquiet qu'auparavant, il ouvrit la porte de force et la trouva allongée sur son lit. Le discret soulèvement de son corps montrait qu'elle respirait et qu'elle était simplement endormie. Il avait donc raison, ce matin, elle se trouvait fatiguée, il fallait juste trouver la raison de cette fatigue. Il secoua doucement les épaules de son adjointe, qui se réveilla en sursaut.

« Albus, que se passe-t-il ? Un élève a disparu ? Le château est attaqué ? Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour ?

\- Minerva, calmez-vous, répondit en riant Albus. Je venais simplement vous réveiller car vous avez raté l'heure du dîner.

\- Le dîner ! murmura Minerva en se levant, complètement paniquée. Elle se mit à courir jusqu'à sa salle de bain pour refaire son chignon.

\- Minerva, Minerva, calmez-vous, le repas est déjà passé, je vous ai apporté un plateau avec des sandwiches.

\- Oh Albus, je suis désolée, marmonna la vieille sorcière.

\- Mais vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, cela peut arriver à tout le monde, sourit le vieil homme. Par contre, vous me devez des explications, reprit-il, plus sérieux.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, Albus, ce n'est rien.

\- Minerva, je n'aime pas vous forcer la main, mais depuis ce matin, je vous trouve fatiguée, et vous avez la tête ailleurs. Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes. Alors soit, vous me dîtes vous-même ce que vous avez, soit, je vais venir Pompom et je la force à vous emmener dans son infirmerie. Alors ?

\- Bon d'accord, répondit Minerva s'asseyant à une chaise, geste que suivit Albus. Elle reprit la parole :

\- Cette nuit, j'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve, rien de grave, avoua, honteuse, la directrice des Gryffondors.

\- Et que racontait ce cauchemar ? »

Minerva, toute penaude, lui raconta donc ce cauchemar et la première réaction d'Albus fut de rire, réaction qu'il cessa immédiatement sous le regard noir qu'il reçut de son amie. C'est qu'elle pouvait faire peur avec ce regard…

« Vous m'imaginez ? Moi ? Mariée à ce… A ce Lucius Malefoy ? cracha-t-elle avec mépris. Belle-mère de Drago Malefoy ? Je lui aurais donné la bonne paire de claques qu'il mérite à ce petit, s'emporta Minerva avec colère. Et tandis qu'Albus continuait de rire, elle rajouta :

\- De plus, Pomona était énervante à répéter sans cesse qu'elle portait une robe coquelicot et votre robe jaune canari était ignoble. »

Le lendemain matin, Minerva arriva reposée à la Grande Salle, et la première chose qu'elle vit, c'était Albus en robe jaune canari et Pomona avec sa robe coquelicot. Elle se pinça discrètement le bras pour vérifier qu'elle était bien éveillée et leur lança un magnifique regard noir. Si un regard pouvait tuer, ils se retrouveraient six pieds sous terre.

* * *

 _Merci de m'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en pensez ^^_


End file.
